


Пламя, поцелованное льдом

by Kselen



Series: Чай с запахом абсента [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mysticism, Post V-Day, Romance, ведьмак!Чарли, какие герои такой и романс, магическое читерство, нёх!Эггзи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Ради его холода (и его тепла), ради его прикосновений (и его ударов), ради его поцелуев (и его укусов)





	Пламя, поцелованное льдом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Примечание:** прямое продолжение фанфика «[Чай с запахом абсента](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12951108)»; иллюстрации рук восхитительного **greensun** : [Эггзи](http://i.imgur.com/h2qMUjF.png) и [Чарли](http://i.imgur.com/CHkLHa8.png)

— Расскажи мне о своём обучении, — немного вальяжно сказал Эггзи, устроив голову на коленях Чарли. — Как вбивают знания в головы ведьмаков, розгами?

— У тебя слишком извращённая фантазия, — Чарли намеренно развёл колени так, чтобы затылок Эггзи провалился между ними. — Заебал использовать меня как подушку.

Эггзи, только что зажмурившийся, приоткрыл один глаз. Полыхнуло яркое, абсентовое, и Чарли, стиснув зубы, свёл колени вместе и даже придержал голову Эггзи, помогая ему устроиться поудобнее. Всё — не по своей воле. Всё — от лёгкого давления, даже просто прикосновения к его магическим потокам.

Эггзи чересчур хорошо играл на струнах его магии. Никогда не тянул так, чтобы порвать, никогда не затрагивал так нежно, чтобы не было больно. Вечная незаконченность, шаг до края, шаг до полного подчинения воли.

Вероятно, Эггзи не хотел себе бездумную игрушку и поэтому и оставлял Чарли мнимую свободу. Но проблема была в том, что Чарли все равно себя этой безвольной игрушкой чувствовал.

— Тебе не кажется, что я так проявляю доверие? — осведомился Эггзи, немного повернулся и потёрся о бедро Чарли щекой. — Засыпаю в твоих объятиях и всё такое?

— Ты никогда не расслабляешься достаточно, — сухо ответил Чарли.

И взъерошил волосы Эггзи, потому что мог.

— Это детали, — отмахнулся Эггзи. — И не меняй тему, пожалуйста.

— Я не хочу говорить о моём обучении.

Тёплые руки бабушки, не тронутые ни морщинами, ни пигментными пятнами. Магия, которая проникает в его вены, поджигает изнутри, делает их ослепляюще-голубыми на мгновение и — утихает, оставляя после себя ощущение лёгкой щекотки. Руны — сначала на песке, никогда не доводи до конца, Чарли, не все из них можно будет просто стереть. Маргарита, есть большая разница между ромашником и ромашкой, что, Чарли, тебе тоже интересно? Смотри, пока твоя сестра делает вид, что есть вещи важнее.

Запоминай, Чарли, это может спасти тебе жизнь.

Чарли осознал, что уже несколько секунд сильно тянет Эггзи за волосы, наверняка причиняя боль.

Эггзи молчал. И не пытался его остановить.

— Я знаю, — прервал он начавшего было говорить Чарли. — Не стоит озвучивать это вслух.

— Пошёл нахуй из моей головы.

Чарли потянул за волосы Эггзи ещё сильнее, уже намеренно, и холодная судорога тут же пробрала его руку, прокатилась молнией по мышцам, заставила расцепить пальцы.

— Прекрати мною командовать, — лениво отбил Эггзи. — У тебя всё равно хреново получается.

Чарли закрыл глаза и начал растирать свою руку от запястья и выше. Он уже мог ей управлять, но леденящая боль никуда не уходила, только расплывалась все дальше, как растущая сосулька, а избавиться от неё хотелось очень и очень сильно.

— Ты всегда был таким? — спросил Чарли, пытаясь отвлечь себя. — Блядски контролирующим всё вокруг?

В воздухе перед его глазами взметнулись снежинки. Чарли так и не понял, было ли это миражом или же реальностью. Магию Эггзи было очень просто визуализировать.

— А похоже, чтобы я был таким всегда? — немного раздражённо спросил Эггзи, привстав на четверть дюйма. — В учебке Кингсмэн, например?

— Ты мог притворяться для своих целей, — разумно заметил Чарли. — Помыслы Высших непостижимы, сам знаешь.

— Отъебись, Чарли.

— Я никогда не забуду того, что у тебя нет чёткого плана действий.

При разговоре с этим Эггзи ехидность сама рвалась в голос.

— Зато у меня есть желание хорошенько тебе въебать, — Эггзи вывернул руку — на секунду Чарли показалось, что кисть окутало мутными тенями — и вжал ладонь в его бедро, снова щедро делясь с Чарли своим иссушающим холодом.

Было невыносимо. Даже не сколько сейчас, в краткие моменты наказания, которые всё равно не изменят ничего в их отношениях, сколько… на постоянной основе.

В жилах Чарли тёк огонь, струился витиеватыми искорками, натягивался в тугие струны. Так было всегда, с тех пор, как на его запястье впервые начертили руну. И так уже не было — с тех пор, как Эггзи укусил его, подарил свой полынный яд, впустил в кровь Чарли холод и тьму. Он действительно поделился с Чарли магией, действительно отдал часть себя, взамен попросив лишь всего Чарли — от мыслей и намерений до чувств и желаний.

По правде говоря, обмен не был честным. Эггзи отдал гораздо больше. Но это вовсе не значило, что Чарли не было больно.

— Прекрати, — потребовал Чарли, и Эггзи отпустил, не столько слушаясь приказа, сколько реагируя на первые звуки голоса Чарли.

— Ты такой забавный, когда тебе холодно, — поделился Эггзи. — Напряжённый и потерянный. Неужели моя магия такая интересная на вкус?

Твоя магия на вкус как ты, безразлично отметил Чарли. Яд, спасение, абсент, лёд, ветер, свобода. Не как я. Я другой на вкус, Эггзи.

Эггзи смотрел на него с наигранным интересом, ожидая ответа. Чарли бездумно вскинул вверх тонкое лассо пламени с указательного пальца, провернул в воздухе, рисуя бессмысленные узоры, а потом, предпочитая не задумываться о последствиях, вжал раскалённый чёрный ноготь в шею Эггзи. И зажмурился, будто это могло его спасти.

Эггзи крупно вздрогнул всем телом, вскинулся вверх, впился пальцами в бедро Чарли, отталкивая его как можно дальше — притягивая его как можно ближе.

Это не было больно. Нет, для Чарли — возможно: вихри ледяной магии ворвались в огненный поток его силы, оглушили, сдавили всего в своих морозных тисках. Но не для Эггзи.

Эггзи не дышал уже намеренно, потому что считал, что первый же вздох остудит пламя внутри. Эггзи чувствовал всю мощь Чарли, которой тот так щедро делился, Эггзи грелся в её слабых лучах, впервые за долгое время чувствуя не только бесконечный холод, от которого невозможно избавиться. Эггзи жил на одном вдохе с Чарли — и, во имя Бога, Дьявола и Их Назвавшего, Чарли был рад делить с ним своё дыхание.

Несколько кратких мигов они _существовали_ вместе, делили все ощущения и все мысли на двоих; и Чарли задумался — так ли себя чувствовал Эггзи, когда отдавал долю себя Чарли? Так ли его магия разрывалась на две неравные части? Так ли больно было отдавать даже малость, отдавать — и не чувствовать ничего взамен?

Вместо ответа Эггзи сжал руку Чарли. Сдавил так, что прорвал кожу, сам расцарапал ладонь так и не вернувшимися в нормальное состояние когтями Чарли, а затем кровь их смешалась.

И Чарли открыл глаза.

Эггзи тоже недоуменно моргнул, так и не отпустив Чарли от себя. Его глубокий, абсентовый взгляд сейчас прожигал ещё сильнее, дотрагивался не до души, но чего-то более значимого. Чарли показалось, что его самого напоили абсентом — но не современной дурманящей пародией, а древней, настоявшейся, ядовитой дрянью, которая поджигает кровь в венах и действует как наркотик для любого, кто хоть раз прикоснулся губами к её изумрудным волнам.

Эггзи не пьянил — Эггзи отравлял. Но, кажется, Чарли удалось отплатить ему за это сполна. Вдохнуть в ледяную полынную гладь своего ведьмаческого огня. Тоже отравить, в какой-то степени.

Чарли провёл по горлу Эггзи, а когда тот не отреагировал — подхватил под шею, заставил поднять голову, сесть нормально.

Всё происходящее было одной большой ошибкой. Это совсем не значило, что Чарли было стыдно. Эггзи плыл в волнах льда и пламени, и Чарли держал его, не давая провалиться в водоворот сплетающихся стихий, держал — и не понимал, откуда у него взялись силы удерживать в своих, обычных, в общем-то, руках мощь, подобную этой.

— Ты такой, — тихо сказал Эггзи, снова не дав Чарли начать первому. — Как магма, из которой был сотворён этот мир.

— Магма — это камень, — справедливо уточнил Чарли. — Я — чистый огонь.

— Не совсем, — Эггзи улыбнулся так рассеянно и так восхищённо, что пропало любое желание спорить. — Ещё я.

Чарли растерянно моргнул, позволив своим рукам дрогнуть.

— Что?

— Немного меня, — Эггзи положил ладонь Чарли на грудь, чуть ниже сердца, послал короткую волну своей магии — холодную, но не обжигающую морозом. — Здесь. Лёд, который делает твоё пламя спокойнее. Сдержаннее. Сильнее. Я. Чувствуешь?

Вместо ответа Чарли его поцеловал.

Обычно Эггзи стремился как-то перехватить власть в поцелуе, отвечал сам, весьма нагло и жёстко — Чарли подозревал, даже не потому, что хотел главенствовать, просто Эггзи нравилось сопротивление (пусть Чарли и никогда не действовал всерьёз). Но сейчас Эггзи отдавался — блядь, в лучшем из значений этого слова: покорялся рукам Чарли и его губам, раскрывал рот шире, жмурился от удовольствия и снова не дышал. Этот, новый Эггзи мог очень долго не дышать.

Чарли даже отрываться от него не хотелось, так пьянило это ощущение власти и собственной силы — на вкус такое же ледяное, как и Эггзи. И такое же разрушающе-прекрасное.

Эггзи прервал это первым. Отстранился буквально на дюйм, приоткрыв губы. Такие красные сейчас, со следами изморози в уголках, призрачной ли, реальной — и кажущиеся такими безумно горячими, когда Чарли его целовал.

Так невозможно, непостижимо, хорошо, больно.

— Что ты чувствуешь сейчас? — спросил Чарли, едва найдя дыхание на эту фразу. Он прижимал Эггзи к дивану, упивался его льдом, обжигающим то ли изнутри, то ли снаружи.

У Эггзи были очень холодные руки, и Чарли хотелось исцеловать их все, изукрасить рунами, начертанными слюной и кровью, отдать больше тепла — столько, чтобы кончики пальцев Эггзи зарозовели от тепла, столько, чтобы Чарли весь растворился в Эггзи — если этого будет достаточно, конечно.

Эггзи слепо моргнул, глядя на Чарли, а затем улыбнулся — по-своему, демонически, таинственно. Просто сказал:

— Тебя, — и подставил горло.

Чарли завороженно провёл губами по коже, собирая языком соль, мускус и холод, а затем прикоснулся к Эггзи раскалёнными пальцами, на которых уже начала расцветать ведьмаческая чернота. Эггзи захрипел — но не дёрнулся, и Чарли в порыве немыслимой благодарности поцеловал чуть выше своей ладони, накрыл губами ярко выступающую родинку, не удержался и впился зубами.

Застонал от наслаждения, вскрикнул от взметнувшегося в нём самом холода, заорал от накрывшей сверху волны пламени — которое уже не принадлежало ему самому.

Эггзи гладил его по спине лёгкими, почти точечными прикосновениями, дотрагивался только кончиками пальцев, делился не своим льдом, но возвращал Чарли его собственный огонь. Под этими прикосновениями майка Чарли расходилась на лоскуты, растворялась, как от кислоты.

Чарли очень хорошо запомнил первое прикосновение кожи к коже — Эггзи прошёлся по его лопаткам, обвёл круговым движением и обнял Чарли за шею, притягивая к себе ближе.

Это была почти мольба. Кому ей внимать, как не Чарли.

Он не был уверен, что сам не разорвал футболку Эггзи — или нет, да, он подхватил Эггзи и заставил приподняться, срывая её к Дьяволу. Ткань мешалась, не давала добраться до прекрасного Эггзи, а Чарли так много нужно было ему дать — подарить — поделиться.

Только сейчас — вовремя, блядь — он понял, скольким он готов пожертвовать ради Эггзи. Ради его холода (и его тепла), ради его прикосновений (и его ударов), ради его поцелуев (и его укусов).

Чарли провёл носом по ложбинке между ключиц Эггзи, поцеловал повыше соска, чувствуя, как вздрагивает Эггзи от контраста температур, а затем — затем, поражённый, коснулся щекой груди Эггзи.

Сердце билось так отчётливо и так быстро, что магия Чарли потянулась к нему сама, желая узнать, всё ли в порядке. Но нет, блядь, разумеется, всё было не в порядке, когда что-либо вообще было нормально.

Чарли ни разу не слышал, как у этого, нового Эггзи, бьётся сердце.

И Рай, и Ад вдруг показались такими далёкими и незначительными. Почти проклятыми. Всё, что сейчас имело значение, — неровный, часто дающий сбои ледянистый стук сердца Эггзи

— Чарли, — вдруг сказал Эггзи, — и его голос прозвучал в разы громче, чем чарующее биение.

Чарли поднял голову. Его магия так и не пожелала отступить от сердца Эггзи, кружила волнами, колеблющими воздух, где-то возле его груди, транслировала прекрасный звук, звук бесконечности и жизни, прямо Чарли в мозг.

Не давала забыться.

— Чарли, — повторил Эггзи и улыбнулся снова. И коснулся ладонью щеки Чарли, провёл большим пальцем вниз по скуле. — Ты же знаешь, что это не самое важное.

Чарли чуть не закричал — что, что, мать твою, может быть более важным, — а затем глаза Эггзи полыхнули ярким и абсентовым, и Чарли понял.

И подхватил Эггзи под бёдра, всеми силами пытаясь не испепелить его штаны раскалёнными ладонями. Кожа Эггзи не страдала — Чарли только чувствовал лёгкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев, ответ магии Эггзи на его осторожные движения — а вот его одежду Чарли почти безжалостно уничтожал.

Правда, Эггзи не был против. Эггзи жмурился, открывал рот всё шире в своих беззвучных стонах и подставлялся под прикосновения Чарли, позволял заменить свой лёд на кипящий огонь Чарли.

Термодинамическое равновесие. Они всегда подходили друг другу идеально.

Чарли с трудом разобрался (в прах) с собственными брюками, соприкоснулся босыми ступнями со ступнями Эггзи — и почти навалился на него всем весом, не в силах себя удерживать.

Эггзи проехался мокрым от смазки членом по его животу. Стало хуже. И более липко. И невыносимо.

— Давай, — приказал Эггзи, почти вернувшись к своему обычному жёсткому тону.

Чарли посмотрел на него — прямо, в упор, почти касаясь носом его носа. Сощурился, наблюдая, как гаснет абсент его глаз, перетекая в полупрозрачную весну. Перевёл взгляд на свою руку — чёрную, исходящую оранжевыми жилками, похожую на медленно затухающий уголь в форме ладони, который обязательно оставит чёрные следы копоти на всём, к чему прикоснётся.

Добавил немного огня на подушечки пальцев, вернул Эггзи взгляд, ощутил дуновение морозного ветра. Обхватил член Эггзи под головкой, мощно провёл ладонью вдоль, замер.

Этого должно быть достаточно. Этого было достаточно.

Эггзи почти закричал. Он зажмурился, откинул голову сильнее, признавая поражение, подался бёдрами вверх и снова часто задышал, сдерживая себя.

Его в любом случае не хватило бы надолго. Чарли ждал.

— Давай, — попросил Эггзи. Моргнул, открывая глаза, и только тогда Чарли увидел слёзы на кончиках его ресниц. — Пожалуйста.

Эггзи снова провёл ладонью по его лицу, обрисовал большим пальцем его губы, задержал дыхание.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — выдохнул он ещё раз, и Чарли сломался.

На прикосновение его губ Эггзи реагировал ещё более жарко. Чарли лизнул его пресс, скромно, почти невинно поцеловал в бедро и раскрыл рот пошире, обхватывая губами член.

О, нет, этому Эггзи, который умирал от контраста температур, который так искренне просил его о большем, который наверняка впервые, блядь, в своей новой жизни отдавался кому-то, — этому Эггзи явно не стоило дарить такую ласку.

Чарли и не стал. Сделал финт языком, посмотрел в глаза Эггзи, сжал щёки и до безумия медленно выпустил изо рта, напоследок поцеловав головку. Солёно и нечеловечески горячо теперь. Весь подбородок был в слюне, но какая к чёрту разница, если Эггзи уже даже не мог просить?

— Я сейчас, — Чарли провёл губами по внутренней стороне бедра Эггзи, собирая обжигающий холод, пробуя его на вкус. — Потерпи немного.

Даже звучало жестоко, ага. Но Чарли понятия не имел, что делать, — несмотря на их довольно активную в последнее время сексуальную жизнь, смазку внизу они не держали, а пробовать по слюне хотя бы пальцами — слишком, несмотря на то, что этот Эггзи вообще не то чтобы чувствовал боль.

Кажется, «этот Эггзи» осознал причину задержки Чарли. И с трудом приподнялся на локте, рассматривая Чарли. Прозрачно-зелёные глаза не отсвечивали абсентом (удивительно), а вот зрачки сначала расширились, перекрывая собой радужку, а потом сузились, как у кошки.

— Что, небольшая проблема? — и это звучало далеко не так насмешливо, как казалось, наверное, Эггзи — хотя бы потому, что он всё ещё с трудом дышал и дрожал от любого прикосновения Чарли.

В ответ на это Чарли молча укусил его совсем рядом с яйцами, втянул кожу, отстранился и поднял на Эггзи взгляд. 

Эггзи громко выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Ладно. Так и быть. Помогу тебе. 

Он как-то странно вывернул пальцы (Чарли показалось, или они немного вытянулись на мгновение?), и ладонь Чарли оказалась покрыта густым слоем смазки, которая, чёрт возьми, даже пахла так, как их обычная смазка.

Наглое читерство.

— Но не злоупотребляй, — предупредил Эггзи, — иначе в следующий раз смазка будет с перцем. Обещаю, тебе не понравится.

Как тебя вообще хватает на такие длинные фразы, мимолётно подумал Чарли. Потянулся вперёд, усмехнулся в лицо Эггзи, поцеловал его в подбородок, и забросил одну его ногу себе на плечо, заставляя сильно вскинуть задницу.

— К сожалению, не могу пообещать тебе того же, — промурлыкал Чарли и безжалостно вогнал пальцы в Эггзи, не собираясь щадить его сейчас.

Господи. Дьявол. Ебучий первозданный мир. Чарли считал опаляюще-огненным себя, но он блядски заблуждался. Внутри Эггзи был горячим и таким узким, что Чарли просто не мог двигать рукой. 

Ему и не потребовалось. Эггзи выдохнул, зажмурился, сжал простыню — послышался громкий треск разрывающейся ткани — и сказал слишком высоким для себя голосом:

— Давай.

Чарли едва хватило сил посмотреть на Эггзи. От уголков его глаз к вискам протянулись тонкие, ещё не высохшие дорожки слёз.

Дело не в сексе. Кому вообще, нахуй, было дело до соединения двух тел, когда вот так — огненными завихрениями, ледяными штормами, симбиотическим танцем — переплеталась магия? Переплеталась ёбаная суть их обоих? 

Дело не в сексе, как мантру, твердил про себя Чарли, придерживая Эггзи за бёдра и направляя себя. Он и сам не понимал, почему ещё способен думать. В мысли, вглубь самого Чарли тонкой змейкой пробрался холод, сдавил и сковал — а снаружи Эггзи делился с ним своим новообретённым жаром, сжимался на члене, пытался подаваться навстречу — и замирал. Видимо, ему тоже было слишком…

Эггзи хватался за его плечи, наверняка гладил вспыхивающие там и тут струйки подкожного пламени, так мощно и так больно, что Чарли пришлось перехватить его запястья, придавить к дивану и пустить по ним огненное лассо. Эггзи всхлипнул — и расслабился, позволил Чарли держать себя.

Лучше и быть не могло.

Чарли опирался на локоть у головы Эггзи и смотрел ему в лицо, не отрываясь; наблюдал, как Эггзи жмурился, распахивал губы, что-то беззвучно стонал и даже просил; удерживал себя от того, чтобы сорваться.

А потом Эггзи открыл глаза.

А потом Чарли обжёгся абсентом его взгляда.

А потом Эггзи подтолкнул Чарли пятками и закинул и вторую ногу ему на плечо.

А потом была тьма.

Чарли едва улавливал свои собственные движения, он потерялся в этом — в Эггзи, в новых прикосновениях его рук (потому что держать его у Чарли не хватало сил), в мешанине из холода и огня, в поцелуях, которые получались быстрыми, скомканными, такими неудовлетворяющими. Хотелось большего — и Чарли брал, вбивался в Эггзи на пределе своих возможностей, терял последние крохи разума от контраста температур, не стеснялся кусать, подгонять шлепками, прижимать к себе — ближе, ещё, пытаясь вогнать ледяные иглы магии себе под кожу.

Сознание разрезала острая боль — по спине полоснули когти, и Чарли, зажмурившись, ощутил, как стекают вниз по влажной от пота кожи тонкие струйки крови.

Он уткнулся лбом в грудь Эггзи, двинул бёдрами на исходе своих сил и громко застонал, потому что боль и удовольствие слились в единое целое, подтолкнули ближе к грани, уничтожили.

Чарли смог открыть глаза, только когда Эггзи осторожно оттолкнул его от себя, позволил лечь рядом. Его магия снежным потоком скользнула к спине Чарли, прошлась по всей длине царапин, которые совершенно точно нельзя было оставить человеческими ногтями, принесла облегчение и покой.

Эггзи мокро поцеловал Чарли — и видит Первозданный, в поцелуе ему удалось передать отголоски своего удовольствия. Чарли даже не понял, когда именно Эггзи кончил.

— Ты весь горишь, — прошептал Эггзи. 

Чарли сглотнул слюну и посмотрел на своё плечо — подёрнутое искрящимся и чёрным, нечеловеческим, опаляющим. Чарли видел такое — угольные полосы, идущие вниз по спине, рассекающие зигзагом лопатки и соединяющиеся в одно целое. Сила, циркулирующая на пределе.

Чарли никогда не проходил подобную трансформацию, ему бы просто не хватило выдержки, чтобы не стать бесконечным безвольным потоком огня — но теперь его сдерживал лёд Эггзи. Позволял сохранить физическую форму. Оберегал.

— Ты столько мне дал, — Чарли перекатился на спину и потёр пальцами, ожидая, что сейчас действительно осыплется — как догорающий уголёк. — Я… Эггзи...

— Я взял не меньше.

Эггзи перехватил руку Чарли. Застыл на мгновение — тоже любовался контрастом чёрного и белого? — но всё же без сомнений приложил их ладони к своей груди.

Ровное, человеческое биение сердца успокоило. Чарли смог вдохнуть полной грудью — и улыбнулся, ощущая свой же огонь.

— Спасибо, Чарли, — Эггзи звучал тихо, но восторженно. — Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации-коллажи авторства **greensun** :


End file.
